Enough's, Enough
by kaykay135
Summary: Kurt doesn't want Blaine to find out about being bullied because he doesn't want him to worry but when Blaine finds out that Kurt's being constantly being bullied by Dave Karofsky Blaine thinks that Enough's Enough but what happens when Dave turns on Blaine as well? Don't like don't read! Warning: Abuse, homophobic language Rated T other things that may be in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Kurt's POV**

Kurt was walking down the school corridor heading towards the choir room when he suddenly felt hands on his shoulders shoving him in to the lockers. He didn't need to look up to see who had done it he already knew; Dave Karofsky.

Kurt's folder and books fell to the floor and skidded across the floor and came to a halt just like everyone else in the corridor they all stopped and stared at him being abused but no one said a thing.

He sighs and starts to get up to his feet when a hand slams into the locker right next to his head. Kurt jumps and his back slams into the locker for the second time but he just had enough balance to keep to his feet. "Next time that will be your face" Dave spat. Dave and his jock friends laughed and then started down the corridor again like nothing even happened.

Kurt had been threatened hundreds of times but it never seemed to get old and every time it happened it seemed to hurt a little more. But Kurt couldn't help smiling to himself at what only he knew about Dave Karofsky, the thing was that he was gay as well.

After every one had gone back to heading back to their classes Kurt gathered up his books and started off down the corridor back towards the choir room. He kept his head facing the ground so that he couldn't give anyone eye contact and no one could give him any.

As Kurt entered the choir room, everyone looked up from what they were doing and stared at him. They were probably wondering where he had been. Mr. Shue looked over is shoulder to look at what everyone was staring at and tuned walking over. "Kurt you're late" he said in a hushed tone. Kurt frowned. "I know" Kurt said before going into a whisper "I had a little trouble getting here". Kurt didn't want Blaine to hear so he spoke in a soft voice, he didn't want Blaine to worry about him.

He worried enough already.

Mr. Shue turned around so that their backs were facing the class. "Are you ok?" Mr. Shue asked with concern, Mr. Shue was one of the only ones who knew about the bullying, he had tried to resolve it but only ended up making it worse so he agreed to stay out of it if I promised to tell him if it got any worse. He was never going to tell him if it got any worse but it was a nice gesture. "Yeah, I'm fine just don't tell Blaine he knows about the earlier bullying but not the present bullying I couldn't tell him is to hard, I don't want him to worry about me and they never do it when Blaine's around" Kurt looked to the floor and sighed hoping Mr. Shue would understand.

"I won't tell him Kurt but I think you should, he's your boyfriend Kurt" Mr. Shue turned and looked at Blaine who was staring at them both with a concerned look on his face. "He should know what's happening to you" Mr. Shue said putting his hand on kurts shoulder.

Kurt nodded. "We should get on" Kurt said he didn't want to talk about it any more. "Ok" Mr. Shue said hesitantly turning towards the class. Kurt thought of all the glee club as his family. Maybe he should tell them? But he knew that he wouldn't; that he couldn't it would kill them and he couldn't face the constant stares of worry he would get every time he saw one of them especially Blaine.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked Kurt as he walked up and sat down on the chair next to him. "Oh, nothing Mr. Shue just wanted to know why I was late and I told him that I was trying to get books out of my locker but I had trouble getting it open" Kurt smiled and slowly let it fade as Blaine said "Oh mine did that, ill come and fix it for you its easy". Blaine gave Kurt a smile.

Kurt couldn't help getting hypnotized by his brown eyes pulling him in, making his body feel warm and the pain in his back from when he slammed into the locker disappeared turning into a warm glow. Feeling that he was firmly safe again.

He gives Blaine a smile and wonders what the hell he was going to tell him later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blaine's POV**

Blaine didn't really believe that Kurt was late because of his locker refusing to open, but he didn't know what was really wrong.

He wished that Kurt would just tell him.

Blaine could see in Kurt's eyes that he was hurting but he couldn't do anything about it until he told him what was wrong so until then Blaine was just going to have to wait. It killed Blaine to see him like this but he wasn't going to force him to tell him that could just push him away and then he would never find out.

He looks at the choir room's clock on the far wall waiting for the bell to ring. Blaine loved glee but looking at Kurt this way made him sad. He just wanted to get out of there so he could hug Kurt, all he wanted to do was to hold the one he loves but he knew he couldn't. Kurt would just wonder why Blaine was being so attached and think that he worried about him and Blaine knew that Kurt hated it when Blaine worried about him.

The bell finally rang and Blaine jumped up. He looked at Kurt waiting for him to follow. Kurt got up and they both headed towards the door. Blaine looked at Kurt's worried face as they turned into the corridor. "Are you ok?" Blaine asked Kurt in hope of him telling what was wrong. The hope disappeared when Kurt said "yeah I'm fine, do you want to go get some coffee?" Blaine stared at him blankly trying to understand why he had that tone in his voice.

He sounded broken.

"Yeah, you know I would never turn that down" Blaine said forcing himself to smile. They continued to walk down the corridor in silence.

At the coffee shop they sat at a two seat table so that if anyone they knew walked in they would have to sit somewhere else. Blaine just wanted to talk Kurt alone for a while. Kurt looked upset but he was good at hiding it but Blaine was determined to make Kurt feel like he knew that he was there for him. He felt that Kurt needed some cheering up.

"Hey so what do you want to do tonight?" Blaine asked Kurt looked up from his coffee cup and smiled. "Can I stay at yours tonight?" Kurt hinted. "Sure you can" Blaine said with the biggest smile on his face. He looked at his coffee cup then back at Kurt who was staring at him with a little half smile on his face. This warmed Blaine's heart he loved it when Kurt smiled.

"Do you want to head back to mine then?" Blaine asked as the café started to get full and people started hanging around waiting for seats. They had been there for an hour just talking and Kurt avoided any question that had "you" in it and it had started to get a little annoying. Kurt looked around and Blaine could tell that Kurt was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, some of these people are starting to get impatient" Kurt smiled and got out of his seat. Blaine could see Kurt smile as people started to look this way waiting to pounce on the table as soon as they started to leave. As Blaine got out of his seat he could see a figure out of the corner of his eye.

Someone tapped Blaine on the shoulder. "Do you mind if I take this table if you're leaving?" Blaine recognized the voice straight away. "Dave" Blaine said surprised. "Sure just let me get my bag and we will be on our way".

"Thanks, Blaine" Dave said before his gaze moved landing on Kurt. "Hey Kurt" Dave said.

Blaine looked at Kurt and got confused by the stare that Kurt was giving Dave, he knew that Dave used to bully Kurt but Blaine thought that had resolved that ages ago. Then Kurt suddenly replied. "Hey Dave" in a voice that cancelled out the look he gave him. Which made him more confused the tone had been like they had been friends forever but they had a fall out and have been made to make up.

Suddenly Kurt walked past Blaine and then Dave and ran out of the café. Blaine grabbed his bag and started to run after him.

"Kurt" Blaine yelled running after him. "What's the matter?" he said grabbing Kurt's arm and making him stare into his eyes. "Nothing; it was just getting a little too crowded in there". Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He hated seeing Kurt like this.

"Why are you lying to me Kurt?" Blaine said holding Kurt's arms in his hands, on the edge of tears. "I'm not" Kurt whispered he looked up. "Maybe I should just go home, ill see you tomorrow" Kurt said. Blaine's heart broke he wanted to protest but Kurt looked like he just wanted to be alone.

So he just said "Ok, ill see you tomorrow" Kurt smiled and Blaine could see that he was thankful. "I love you, Kurt" Blaine said looking to look into Kurt in the eyes again. Kurt's eyes travelled and looked into Blaine's big brown eyes and replied " I love you too, Blaine". They both lean in and kiss passionately before parting ways.

Blaine watches Kurt until he turned the corner and was out of sight.

Then he sighs and heads for home.

Alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kurt POV**

Kurt felt bad about ditching Blaine but he just wanted to be alone. It had taken him an hour to get home even though his house was only half and hour away from the café. He had walked as slowly as he could. He just needed to think.

He had to tell Blaine, like Mr. Shue said he's my boyfriend he deserves to know. He nodded to himself he would have to tell him tomorrow. He had to do it in person Blaine would need calming down after he told him about Dave. This thought gave him a lump in his throat, Blaine was going to flip.

He was in his room lying on his bed and even though he wishes that it was Blaine's bed he was in he did have that choice but he ruined it. He looked at the time – 10.39PM. He had tried to get to sleep for about an hour now and he couldn't sleep. He got up and walked down the stairs it was dark downstairs but he could just make out Finn sitting on the couch.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Kurt asked. "oh, nothing like to just sit down here sometimes it helps me think about things" Finn said laughing at himself after hearing himself say it, it sounded really creepy. "Oh, right" Kurt said confused going over and sitting down next to him. "so what's up?" Kurt said looking a Finn in the moon light. "Nothing bad just thinking about me and Rachel and how were going to be able to be together next year" Finn says. Kurt didn't want to say much more because once you get into a Rachel and Finn conversation you could never get out.

"Can't sleep?" Finn asked. "No" Kurt said with and sighed. Finn looked at the dark figure on the sofa and even though he couldn't really see his face he could tell something was wrong. "Kurt are you ok?" Finn said with concern. "I honestly don't know any more Finn" Kurt looked at the floor and waited for Finn to ask why he wasn't ok, but he never did. Kurt looked up and saw that Finn was staring.

"What?" Kurt said. "Nothing, it just seems that no ones ever ok any more".

Kurt looked at Finn and nodded. Kurt got up for the couch. "I'm going to go and try to get some sleep, you should to, we have to go to school tomorrow" Finn nodded. "Yeah, ill see you tomorrow" he said getting off the couch and headed towards the basement.

Kurt walked into his room sitting at the end of his bed and took out his phone. He had expected Blaine to text him talking about what happened tonight but all he got was a text saying 'I'm home hope you're home to luv you – B' he clicked on the reply button and typed 'Yeah I'm home, luv you too – K' Kurt looked at the message before pressing sent and turning his phone off.

Kurt laid back and stared at the ceiling thinking of ways to tell Blaine about Dave. He couldn't think, he closed his eyes and opened them reaching into the draw in his bed side table. He pulled out a box of pain killers and snapped two pills out of the little containers, he shoves the two pills into his mouth and reaches for his water to wash them down with. All that stress had given him a major headache.

The floor creaked out side of his bedroom door it couldn't be Finn, his rooms in the basement. Kurt had swapped rooms after their parents had got married because Kurt wanted a smaller room and Finn wanted a bigger room so they did the obvious and swapped.

Kurt's door opened and Kurt's dad put his head around the door. "Hey are you ok? I heard you go down stairs but didn't hear you come back up my hearing must be going" Burt giggled and Kurt smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine" Kurt said in a cheerful voice. He didn't want a lecture from his dad right now.

"You should try to get some sleep you're going to be exhausted tomorrow" Kurt nodded like he was going to go to sleep straight away and shuffled to the back of the bed and put his legs under the cover. "Night" Burt said. "Night dad" Kurt said before his dads head disappeared from the door and it closed.

He could hear his dad walk down the hallway and into his room and then silence. He hadn't noticed until now but it had started raining and all he could hear was the hypnotic sound of the rain tapping on the roof tiles and the windows.

Kurt looked at the time again – 11.42. Kurt sighed and started to drift in and out of sleep until every thing finally went black.

Kurt woke to the sound of his alarm ringing. Kurt hated the sound of his alarm but that was the only alarm clock that he had. He opened his eyes and groaned. He looked at the clock even though he knew what the time was from the time his alarm goes – 6.00AM just as he thought. He pulled the cover off his legs and swung his legs so that they were hanging off the side of the bed.

He put on the most fashionable pair of clothes he could find and headed down the stairs for breakfast. "Hey Kurt" Finn said as Kurt grabbed piece of toast from he toaster. "Hey Finn" h replied as he stuck the piece of toast in his mouth grabbing his bag and swinging it over his head. "I'm going early Blaine's going to take me, he said to meet at the café at 7.30" Kurt continued. "Ok" Finn said and watching as Kurt walks out the room and then out of the house.

When Kurt got outside Blaine's car pulled up and Blaine got out smiling. "Hey sexy" Blaine said laughing. "Hey Blaine I thought we were meeting at the café" Kurt said a little surprised that he'd shown up at all, let alone his house after the way he acted last night. "Didn't want you to get cold" Blaine winked before getting back in the car waiting for Kurt. Kurt smiled and walked up to the can and opened his side. He got in and slammed the car door behind him. "Lets go then" Blaine smiled and started the engine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blaine's POV**

Blaine's car pulled in to the parking lot of McKinley. Blaine parked in their normal place next to the school gate and turned off the engine. Blaine started to get out of the car before noticing that Kurt wasn't getting out of the car with him.

"Kurt?" Blaine said sitting back down in the driver's seat. "What's wrong are you not coming?" Blaine continued while Kurt just sat there and stared out of the window. "Blaine, I need to tell you something" Kurt said with sadness in his voice.

"What is it?" Blaine said putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. His shoulder felt boney under Blaine's hand. "I wanted to tell you yesterday but I couldn't, I just couldn't but it's getting to bad and I just can't take I any more" Kurt suddenly burst into tears and Blaine leaned over and pulled him into a hug.

The gear stick was digging into Blaine's back but he didn't care. Something as seriously wrong with Kurt. There had been for two weeks or more now and he just wanted to help Kurt get passed it.

"It's ok you can tell me" Blaine said pulling away and sitting back in the driver's seat. "Its Dave, he won't stop harassing me and I though it would stop but it's just gotten worse" Kurt said. He had stopped crying now and was just staring at the furious look on Blaine's face.

"What do you mean harassing you?" Blaine said he had never turned from happy to mad so fast. "Just pushing me and threatening me, things like that" Kurt said in a soft tone. Tears formed in Blaine's eyes. "He's not going to do it any more, I won't let him" Blaine said with anger grabbing Kurt's arm and giving it a small squeeze.

"He's not going to stop" Kurt said wiping his tears off his face with his sleeve. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Blaine's hand turned into fists and dug his fingernails into his palms trying to calm himself down. "I didn't want you to worry about me Blaine, you do that enough" Kurt said. Blaine didn't really know what he was going to do, but he did know that he wasn't going to let Karofsky touch Kurt again.

"The café" Blaine sighed his eyes going wide. "Kurt I'm so sorry I was so nice to him" Kurt looked confused. "That wasn't your fault you didn't know" Kurt said putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder and smiling at him.

Blaine smiled back weakly. "We should head in but we can skip school today if you want to" Blaine said to Kurt. Kurt thought for a minute before saying "no, I don't think skipping schools a good idea" Blaine looked out of the window before opening the car door again. "Shall we go in then" Blaine said getting out and running to the other side of the car opening the car door for Kurt and waiting for him to get out. When he did he put his arms around Kurt's shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Kurt I should have known" Blaine said. Kurt gasped as Blaine moved back and held on to his arms. Blaine frowned and rolls up Kurt's sleeve and revealed and dark purple bruise. "Did Dave do that?" Blaine asked his voice suddenly turning from soft into angry in a second. Silence. "Kurt did he?!" Blaine said more serious. Kurt nodded hesitantly tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm going kill him" Blaine said slamming his fist the top of his car. "Blaine calm down, I'm fine" Kurt said holding Blaine's shoulders to stop him from hitting anything else and breaking his hand. Blaine thought this was sweet but he was so mad now that he couldn't think.

Blaine let his shoulders relax so that Kurt knew that he had calmed down. "Lets go in" Blaine said and started to walk towards the school after locking the car.

Kurt followed Blaine and knew that if Blaine saw Karofsky that thing were going to get messy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kurt's POV**

Blaine reached the school first and opened the door of the main entrance. He turned to look at Kurt. "After you" Blaine said. Kurt smiled and stepped through the door looking both ways down the corridor but there was no one there. Thank god.

"Kurt you don't have to worry about Karofsky" Blaine said resting his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "He never does it when your around so how are you suppose to protect me when I'm in class and in-between classes?" Kurt's watched as Blaine's face shrunk. "I don't really know you just have to remember, courage" Blaine said and Kurt knew by his voice that he didn't believe that was going to really work.

"Yeah because that went so well last time Blaine, even though I do love that word" Kurt said smiling. "Just tell me if he even touches you again and I will hunt him down and tell him to back off" Blaine said and felt Blaine's grip and his shoulders tighten.

The school corridor was slowly starting to fill as it got nearer to the time of the first bell of the day. "I have English first what do you have?" Blaine asked. "I've got math" Kurt replied.

"Why don't I meet you outside your classrooms between classes and I will walk you to your classes and then I will walk to mine" Blaine said. Kurt stared at Blaine before saying "I don't know Blaine" Kurt said and Blaine sighed. "You said that Karofsky only bullies you when I'm not around and doesn't when I am, so if I'm around all the time he shouldn't bully you" Blaine smiled at his plan.

"Fine, yeah it sounds good" Kurt said smiling and Blaine pulled him into hug. Kurt stared down the hallway finally not minding hugging Blaine in public, when Karofsky came around the corner. Kurt knew that Blaine had felt him tense up and let go of Kurt and turned around.

Kurt watched as Blaine's face filled with fury. "Don't do anything Blaine" Kurt pleaded into Blaine's ear. "Promise me" Kurt continued. Blaine looked at Kurt hesitantly and said "fine, I promise but if he does anything I take it back".

Karofsky headed towards them, but nothing happened and he just walked past them. Kurt waited until Karofsky had walked around the corner before saying "See told you he doesn't do anything when you're around" Kurt said with a sigh of relief that he hadn't done anything. He didn't want Blaine to get himself into trouble. "Well I'm just going to have to be around you all the time aren't I" Blaine said with a smile. Kurt was glad that he would be spending more time with Blaine but wasn't sure that this was going to work. Kurt faked a smile and nodded just hoping that Blaine's plan might work.

After the first bell rang Blaine walked Kurt to maths. This made Kurt feel like a child who needed to be walked to school by his parents because his parents were scared that he was going to get hurt crossing the road or something.

After a long and stressful lesson of maths Kurt left the classroom and waited by the lockers for Blaine to come to take him to his next class. He knew that Blaine might be a while English was quite far away from Maths but Blaine had insisted that he wait for him to come and take him to his next class which was Biology. Kurt hadn't asked what Blaine had after English like he had meant to but he just got lost in the moment and forgot.

"Hey, Hummel" a voice yelled and Kurt turned his head to see Karofsky coming right towards him. "Its homo bashing time" Karofsky said with a big smile on his face like he was glad to finally have found Kurt on his own. Karofsky grabbed Kurt and slammed him into the lockers. Kurt gasped and gave a little whimper and all the other bruises throbbed and new ones formed. Karofsky laughed and moved closer towards Kurt.

"HEY, Karofsky" Blaine yelled suddenly storming towards them. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Blaine continued. Kurt looked towards Blaine. His face was so full of anger, so mad, he had never seen him so furious.

"Oh, no" Kurt whispered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blaine's POV**

When Blaine turned that corner and saw Kurt up against the locker (obviously from being pushed), and Karofsky getting in his face. Blaine's mood turned from a happy to furious in second. He had promised Kurt that he would never let Karofsky touch him again but there he was hurting Kurt again and Blaine hadn't been there to stop it. This made him angry at himself when he should be mad at Karofsky.

That's when he noticed that he should do something.

"HEY, Karofsky" Blaine yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Blaine continued. Blaine felt his face go red with anger. Blaine saw the worried look on Kurt's face as he approached Karofsky who had both hands still on Kurt but had faced Blaine to see what he wanted.

"Keep out of this, this is between me and lady boy over here" Karofsky said tugging on Kurt's shirt. "Let go of him" Blaine demanded and when he didn't let go he yelled "NOW!" causing even more of a scene for the people who had gathered, but were slowly starting to move towards their next class. "No" Karofsky scoffed taking on hand off Kurt and shoved Blaine hard making him stumble backwards.

Blaine had to admit that he had pushed him hard, which scared him a bit but no one touches Kurt like that and gets away with it.

Blaine came straight back and gave Karofsky a shove backwards making him let go of Kurt and stumbled back a few paces before gaining his balance.

"What's your problem, Queer?" Karofsky said moving towards Blaine slamming him backwards into the lockers. "You are" Blaine said attempting to shove Karofsky backwards but failing. He didn't even move an inch.

"Let him go Karofsky" Kurt said standing behind him. "Kurt don't" Blaine said. He didn't want him to hurt Kurt any more he had done that enough.

Karofsky chuckled and leaned in toward Blaine. "Aww isn't that cute he's trying to protect you but you know what, it makes me sick" he said through his teeth. Blaine tried to move but couldn't so he just mumbled "Shut up we both know that you're gay Karofsky so stop taking it out on us".

Blaine knew he was in trouble for saying that and he was right. Karofsky moved back a little before coming back with a fist punching Blaine in the gut. "That's not true" Karofsky said his voice laced with anger. Blaine fell to the floor and the pain started to swell in his stomach. He couldn't breath. He briefly looked up to see that Kurt had moved back up next to the lockers looking at Blaine in shock. He looked paralysed.

"It looks like I've got someone new to take my anger out on" Karofsky said with a smile growing on his face looking satisfied with the damage he'd done, then starting to walk away giving Blaine a little shove with his foot.

But as he was about to pass Kurt he said "oh, yeah" before turning towards Kurt and body slammed him into the lockers sending him to the floor to join Blaine. "See you, homo's" he said before heading for his next class.

For a minute all there was only silence they both just laid there on the floor of the corridor. Kurt broke the silence by saying "Blaine, are you alright " Kurt dragged himself to a sitting position and shuffled next to Blaine. Blaine's stomach ached but his main concern was Kurt. All he wanted to do was lay there but then he felt Kurt touch his shoulder.

He didn't want Kurt to know how much that actually hurt so he just replied with "Yeah, I'm fine". Even though he knew that he didn't sound fine he didn't care. "Are you ok?" Blaine dished out before Kurt could say anything. Blaine sat up and leaned himself against the lockers. "Yeah, I hurt a little but it's ok I'm kind of used to it now" Kurt said rubbing his hand up and down Blaine's arm to try to comfort him.

Blaine hated that, Kurt shouldn't be used to it; no one should, it's cruel and he had failed to notice and stop it happening and now he's probably made it worse for Kurt and himself.

"Do you want to go? I don't want to stay here for the rest of the day" Blaine said and he had to admit that he did sound desperate but he just wanted to go leave and at least then he got to spent time with Kurt. He didn't think he could handle another run in with Karofsky, not just that Blaine was scared because he feared that he would actually go to far and end up really hurting him and even though he deserved it, he wasn't that sort of person.

"Yeah if you want" Kurt said with a smile he looking happy that Blaine had said that. Kurt got up and offered Blaine his hand to help him up. Blaine took it, feeling Kurt's warm hand in his made him feel a little better already. "I'm sorry" Kurt said with sadness in his voice. Blaine looked confused. "It's not your fault that Karofsky's an ass is it, come here" Blaine said tugging on Blaine's arm pulling him into a hug. "Let's go shall we?" Blaine said moving back a bit. "Yeah" Kurt said leading Blaine by the arm towards the door that they entered that morning.

"I love you do you know that Kurt Hummel" Blaine said and it was true, he still got the same feeling in his stomach that he got when he saw Kurt the first time when he had sung blackbird. "I love you too, Blaine Anderson" Kurt said back a smile spreading across his cheeks.

The both stood out side the exit looking into each others eyes. "Shall we go to yours" Blaine asked. "Yeah we can go in my room and snuggle if you want" Kurt said with a kinky smile. The feeling in Blaine's stomach races as the headed towards his car. "Why not?" Blaine said with the biggest smile on his face and then he started to move toward his can a little faster.

Though Blaine wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kurt POV**

Kurt and Blaine laid on Kurt's bed in each others arms. Kurt's heart was racing they had only been home an hour but they hadn't moved from that place since they got home and Kurt was starting to ache.

"This is good" Blaine mumbled burying his head into Kurt's chest. Blaine moved so that his chest was against Kurt's and Kurt could feel Blaine's heart beating through his chest colliding with his and if felt good it made him feel alive.

"Yeah, it is" Kurt said wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist smiling. Kurt put his hand into Blaine's shirt and Blaine winced. "Oh sorry I forgot about that" Kurt's said lifting up Blaine's shirt revealing a deep purple bruise forming on his lower chest. "Oh, Blaine" Kurt started when Blaine interrupted. "Kurt I'm fine, you need to stop worrying about me".

Kurt watched Blaine move toward him and pulled his head closer to his reaching his lips. Blaine's lips felt soft on top of his. Like silk.

"I'd better go, mum will probably have gotten a call from the school by now" Blaine said attempting to get up but Kurt pulled him back down again. "No don't" Kurt whined. "School wouldn't have even been over yet" Kurt continued with his puppy dog face on. Blaine frowned and laid back down again. "Fine" Blaine said with a little smirk on his face.

"Cant we go and get some coffee or something then?" Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand and sat up. Kurt looked at his watch. "I don't know its lunch at McKinley everyone will be at the coffee shop" Kurt said. "I'm not scared of them Kurt and neither should you be, your better than them and a lot smarter than them all put together" Blaine said giving Kurt's had a little squeeze.

Kurt took his hand out of Blaine's. "I never said I was scared of them, I just would rather not get publicly humiliated again today" Kurt said starting to get a little stressed. "Your right I'm sorry" Blaine pleaded putting on his puppy dog eyes like Kurt had before.

"Hey that's not fair you know I can't resist those eyes" Kurt said and pinched Blaine's cheeks. "and your right Blaine I shouldn't be scared of them so let's go get some coffee" Kurt said and Blaine smiled. "Kurt we don't have to" Blaine said his voice filled with guilt. "No, its ok I want to, I'm gasping for coffee right now" Kurt said smiling and Blaine got up and looked at Kurt. "Me too" Blaine said.

Kurt and Blaine stepped out into Kurt's front garden, the cold air hitting them and making Kurt shiver. Blaine looked at Kurt. "Do you need me to go get you a coat?" Blaine asked. "No I'm fine, thanks anyway" Kurt replied and smiled at the gesture as it showed how much he actually cared for him.

They both walked towards Blaine's car, Blaine stopping Kurt before he could open the car door. "Allow me" Blaine said opening his door and waiting for him to get in. Kurt smiled and got into the car. Kurt was relived at how warm it was in the car he had hoped it would be that's why he didn't want a coat.

The café was only a five-minute drive from Kurt's house but it always felt like two. Blaine hadn't bothered to put the radio on so the ride was in silence.

The café was packed when they got there. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Blaine asked Kurt who was staring through the windows of the café at the bunch of McKinley students laughing and talking about god knows what. "Yeah I'm fine, courage right?" Kurt said and a smile formed on Kurt's face at the memories of the word. "Yeah, courage" Blaine said briefly grabbing Kurt's hand.

Kurt was proud of who he was and didn't understand why people couldn't just accept people for who they are. He didn't understand why people couldn't just respect each other.

Blaine got out of the car first followed by Kurt. Kurt looked at his watch and was glad that most of the students would have to leave soon if they wanted to get back to school on time. Karofsky wasn't normally at this café he was normally at the other one across town which made this café the obvious choice.

That was until Kurt saw him get up and head over to the counter. Blaine saw him to and grabbed Kurt's hand hearing him sigh and with that they breathed and they stepped up to the café doors and entered.

"Oh look it's the queer's" Karofsky said with a smile.

Here we go again Kurt thought and headed towards the counter with his head down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Blaine POV**

Blaine saw Kurt put his head down but he wasn't going to give in that easy. Even though he was glad that all Karofsky had done was give Blaine a little shoulder budge as he walked past him he knew that something else was more likely to happen, so he didn't keep his hopes up. Blaine Kept his held high while standing at the counter and ordered his usual and then Kurt's.

Blaine looked around at all the evil glares they were getting off various people around the café with football jackets on. "Lets not stay, let's just get our coffee and then go" Kurt whispers into Blaine's ear. "That's the plan" Blaine whispered back.

The lady behind the counter brought over their coffee and put it on the counter looking around the room. "You don't look very well liked" she said with a hint of sadness and guilt in her voice. "Yeah that's because were gay and their homophobes" Blaine said without even thinking about it.

Kurt turned and looked at Blaine with a shocked look on his face. "Blaine!" Kurt whispered sharply into Blaine's ear. Blaine looked up at the woman apologetically. "I'm really sorry I just; it makes me angry sometimes I didn't mean to take it out on you" Blaine said with guilt in his voice.

"No its fine you deserve to be angry I hate homophobes, my brothers gay he used to get bullied for it, umm here you go" she said hand them the coffee's. "Thanks'" Blaine said smiling and turned to Kurt. "Lets go" Kurt said turning towards the door. Blaine smiled at him and they headed toward the door going outside only to see half the football team sitting on his car.

"What the hell?" Blaine said attempting to go around to the car door but on of the jock's was stood in front of it. Blaine turned away and went to the front of car where Karofsky was. "What the hell is your problem?" Blaine said trying to sound more confident that he actually was. Karofsky jumped down off the car and got into Blaine's face. "Oh is this your car? sorry I didn't notice" he turned to his group off friends. "Come on you heard him this is his car, get off" all the jocks did as Karofsky told them to and slid off Blaine's car. "There you go" Karofsky said with a smile on this face.

Blaine knew that something was going on so he wanted to get Kurt and get out of there as fast as he could so he grabbed Kurt and kept him in from of him at all times. "Blaine what are you doing?" Kurt whispered over his shoulder. "Just keep walking" Blaine said unlocking his car and made sure that Kurt was inside before going over to his side but before he opened the door he heard a splash and looked at the hood of his car at the huge blue paint mark.

Blaine opened his car door as fast as he could and dove inside. He looked in the mirror and he had tiny blue splash marks on his face.

Blaine turned to Kurt who was staring at him waiting for him to start the car as several more paint bombs showered Blaine's car.

"I hate them" Blaine said through gritted teeth. "Me to but I think we should get out of here before you go and get yourself hurt" Kurt said as someone threw a paint bomb at Kurt's side window. Blaine put on the window wipers and pulled out of the small parking lot. All that Blaine and Kurt could hear was yells of abuse and laughter.

"This paint is never going to come off" Blaine said after they had got back to Kurt's. "Come on Blaine, it will come off, we can do it together wouldn't you like to see me wet and soapy" Kurt said giggling which made Blaine smile. "Yes I would but that's not the point I'm not going to run like last time Kurt I said I regretted it and I still do and their not going to scare me away" Blaine said pulling Kurt into a hug and Kurt rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder. "You don't have to run Blaine, we're in this together" Kurt said.

Blaine smiled and pulled away. "I can't go home in this car so would it be ok if I stayed the night?" Blaine said. His mum would flip but his dad would go mental. "Yeah sure, you know my dad wouldn't mind" Kurt said taking Blaine by the arm and dragging him back into the house. "Let's wash this paint off your face you look like you have blue freckles" Kurt said gesturing towards Blaine's face. Blaine frowned "I thought I'd look cute with blue freckles" Blaine whined. "You do but do you really want blue paint on your face when my dad gets home?" Kurt said. "Good point, I'll go wash it off" Blaine said heading towards the bathroom.

"Wait up I'll help" Kurt said running after him.

Blaine was thankful that he had someone like Kurt in his life and didn't know what he'd do without him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kurt's POV**

It had taken ages to clean Blaine's car and now Blaine and Kurt were exhausted. They had both changed clothes after Blaine had thrown a wet sponge at him soaking him and then Kurt had thrown one back causing a wet sponge fight. They had a laugh and Kurt hadn't felt so happy for a while and all that had happened before that day disappeared from Kurt's mind and it felt good.

After changing, Kurt and Blaine had gone back to lying on Kurt's bed. Kurt looked at the ceiling but could feel that someone's eyes were on him.

Kurt looked over at Blaine who was staring at him with big brown sad eyes. "What's the matter?" Kurt said running his hand over Blaine's face hoping that he could somehow take away the pain he seemed to be feeling. Blaine looked down and then back up into Kurt's eyes making Kurt worry bout what he was going to say.

After a while Blaine finally got the courage and opened his mouth. "I'm so sorry I made you go to the café Kurt you didn't want to but I made you anyway, this is all my fault" Blaine said bringing his hand to his forehead to attempt to cover his eyes that made it look like he was going to cry."Blaine it wasn't your fault you didn't know they were going to be there did you" Kurt said to try to stop Blaine from actually crying and Blaine shook his head and forced and small smile.

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and gave it a small squeeze causing Blaine gave Kurt's a small squeeze in return. Blaine grip on Kurt's hand tightened and he slowly laid down dragging Kurt on top of him.

"Blaine lets not do this now" Kurt said giggling and trying to back away from him. Blaine pulled Kurt back and gave him a kiss before letting him go. Kurt backed up and laid down next to Blaine. Kurt looked across the room and out of his window staring out at the darkness wondering how people could be so cruel to people when they don't even know who that person is.

After a while Kurt noticed that Blaine still hadn't said anything and turned towards Blaine. Kurt looked at him and he had been that exhausted that he had fallen asleep.

Kurt's eyes widened at how cute Blaine was when he slept. They had washed Blaine's car for a long time and even though Blaine did boxing in his spare time he still had seemed as exhausted as Kurt did when they had finished.

Kurt slowly got out of bed and walked around to the other side where his bedside table was grabbing the folded blanket that was sitting on top. Kurt threw the blanket over Blaine causing him stir and he opened his eyes. "Sorry" Kurt's said. "No its fine, I didn't mean to fall asleep" Blaine said laughing and sitting up slightly before slumping straight back down again. "I'm going to go sleep on the couch" Kurt said heading towards his bedroom door.

"Kurt just come sleep with me" Blaine said succeeding in sitting up on his second attempt. Kurt looked at Blaine then his single bed and laughed. "Both of us can't fit on that bed Blaine" Kurt said raising his eyebrow. Blaine smile widened. "We can make it work" Blaine said his voice tired but excited. Kurt headed over to the bed squeezing in next to Blaine. Blaine put his arm around Kurt and Kurt had never felt this relaxed in his life.

Blaine closed his eyes and within minutes Kurt could hear the small breaths of Blaine sleeping. He looked at Blaine surprisingly at how easily Blaine could fall asleep. Kurt just laid there listening to the near silence of his bed room and the small familiar noises of the outside world.

Kurt closed his eyes and let the darkness swell around him until he felt weightless and after that It didn't take to long for Kurt to fall asleep as well, dreaming of a better world than his own, a world where Kurt and Blaine could be together and be accepted by everyone and a world that he liked to disappear to when he was feeling down.

A place that he hoped Blaine dreamt of to.

But a world Kurt knew didn't exist.


	10. Chapter 10

**Blaine's POV**

Blaine woke and turned to his side. He looked at Kurt who was still sleeping and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt made a moaning sound before opening his eyes. He stared into Kurt's sea blue eyes and he never wanted to look away again.

Kurt moved his hand behind Blaine's neck and moved it upwards until his hand was on the back of Blaine's head. Blaine felt a little tug on the back of his head and then suddenly his head was moving towards Kurt's if felt like hours until their lips collided. Kurt and Blaine pulled each other closer until Blaine was on top of Kurt. Blaine straddled Kurt and leaned down connecting their lips together again.

The moment was then spoiled when Kurt's phone began to ring. Both Kurt and Blaine groaned at the same time and Blaine climbed off Kurt and sighed.

Kurt got up and jumped of the bed walking towards the desk where his phone was still ringing. He picked up his phone and turned towards Blaine still looking down at his phone. "It's a text from Finn" Kurt said looking confused. "What does it say" Blaine said concerned Finn only text Kurt when it was important.

"Oh no, I forgot" Kurt said his eyes going wide. Blaine watched confused at Kurt as he ran to his chest of draws and started to pull all the clothes out probably looking for something to wear. Kurt started to pull his clothes off and Blaine wasn't against that but Kurt looked panicked and he wanted to know why.

Blaine got off the bed and ran over to Kurt grabbing his shoulders trying to get him to calm down for a second.

"Kurt, what's wrong? What did the text say?" Blaine said making Kurt look him in the eyes. Blaine moved Kurt over to the bed and sat him down. "Blaine, I don't have time for this" Kurt argued and then continued. "Finn just text me reminding me that I had my biology exam today, I can't miss it Blaine its twenty-five percent of my final grade" Kurt started to panic again. Kurt got up and rushed back over to his chest of draws and continued to hurry to get changed.

"What times the exam" Blaine asked. "It's in forty-five minutes Blaine, I'm never gonna make it" Kurt said and Blaine could tell that this was starting to make Kurt upset. "I can take you Kurt it's not a problem I'll just take you to your exam and I'll go to my lesson and we can meet you afterwards" Blaine suggested and Blaine watched as Kurt's face lit up. "Thank you" Kurt said running over and pulling Blaine in to a tight hug.

"Are you sure that you want to go back there so soon Blaine?" Kurt let go of Blaine staring at Blaine with concern. "I'll be fine Kurt, honestly" Blaine said walking over to Kurt's clothes draws and pulling out a grey zip hoodie and a pair of red skinny jeans that he had left there when he stayed here before. After Blaine had changed clothes he and Kurt walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Burt was already down there and looked at Kurt. "Are you off to school then?" Burt asked Kurt and his eyes widened when Blaine walked into the kitchen behind Kurt. "Dad its fine we didn't do anything" Kurt informed his dad and he seemed to calm down a little. Blaine had his keys in his hand and smiled and Burt who smiled back he was glad that Kurt had finally found someone who he could love.

Blaine and Kurt walked out of Kurt's house and headed towards Blaine's now sparkling clean car. They both got in the front and did up their seat belts before Blaine started the engine and headed towards the school. It wouldn't take that long to get there so they only talked about what Blaine had first which was physics and the time they had finished that conversation they were pulling in to McKinley's car park.

"That was quick" Kurt smiled getting out of the car waiting for Blaine. Once Blaine had locked the car they both headed towards the school glad that Karofsky wasn't even in sight once they entered the school.

Once they had reached the class room that Kurt's test was in he turned to Blaine. "Looks like you're just in time" Blaine said smiling. Kurt smiled back before giving Blaine a hug and entering the classroom.

Blaine walked down the hallway physics wasn't that far from here but he was late and that wasn't going to go down well with his physics teacher. He turned the corned only to be dragged backwards, large hands spinning him around and shoving him backwards in to a corner. Karofsky was large which helped box Blaine in to the corner on the wall.

"What do you want Karofsky?" Blaine said he couldn't help having a little terror in his voice. Karofsky smiled and moved a little closer towards Blaine making Blaine flinch. "I don't know, what do I want?" Karofsky teased punching Blaine in the stomach and pushing him to the ground. Blaine stayed on the ground knowing that he couldn't win on his own. He curled in to a ball. "Get up Blaine" Karofsky said shoving Blaine with his foot. Karofsky growled and squatted down next to Blaine.

"If you don't get up I'm going to make you get up and I'm going to hurt Kurt as well as you" Karofsky threatened and Blaine looked at Karofsky and started to slowly get up. Kurt wasn't going to get hurt because he was a coward. Karofsky stood up and looked at Blaine who had an angry expression.

"Aw don't be angry" Karofsky mocked and stared at Blaine. Karofsky moved his fist back and brought it back fast. Blaine felt pain ripple through his face and he fell back to the ground.

Blaine looked up quick enough just to see Karofsky run around the far corner of the corridor. Blaine slowly sat up bringing his hand to his face, but he already knew that there was going to be a bruise without even looking at it.

He couldn't tell Kurt what had happened though, it would kill him, but what could Blaine say? Blaine got up and headed to the bathroom there was no way he was going to physics now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey,**

** Thanks to all the people who have reviewed/followed and favorite this story :D **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Blaine's POV

Blaine had entered the bathroom and walked to the mirror. Looking at the damage Karofsky had done to his face. Blaine looked in the mirror. Blaine's nose was bleeding and was badly bruised. Blaine sighed and began to pinch his nose to see if it's broken. Blaine gasped at the pain in his nose but luckily he knew that it wasn't broken.

Blaine looked at his watch Kurt was going to finish his biology exam soon and he didn't want Kurt to see him like this. Blaine went in to a cubical and grabbed a load of toilet paper and walking back to the sink ripping the toilet paper load he has in half. Blaine turned the cold tap on and put one half under the tap until it was soaking wet. Wiping the blood off his face the best that he can and using the other half to dry his face.

Blaine heard the bell go from inside the bathroom and sighed. He dreaded what Kurt was going to say when he saw his face.

Blaine slowly walked out of the bathroom keeping his head down not wanting anyone else to see what had happened to his face. Blaine wished that he could have stayed in the bathroom until every one had gone. Then he could have gone home by himself, but he wasn't going to leave Kurt here by himself. If Karofsky got him as well it would be entirely his fault and he would never forgive himself.

Blaine turned the corner and walked toward the class room Kurt had his exam and saw Kurt waiting outside. Blaine kept his head down for as long as he could until he got to Kurt who was smiling a Blaine's arrival. Blaine slowly looked up and watched as Kurt's smile faded.

"What the HELL happened to you? Blaine oh my god" Kurt said bringing his hand to Blaine's face tears forming in his eyes. "No, I'm fine I just fell down the stairs" Blaine said and he knew that Kurt wasn't going to believe him and he was right. 'Don't lie to me Blaine" Kurt said taking his hand off Blaine's face and staring at him making Blaine feel uncomfortable.

"It was Karofsky wasn't it?" Kurt said and Blaine looked to the floor not wanting to even acknowledge that he had been beaten up by Karofsky. Even though Kurt had though he was strong, but he wasn't and now Blaine felt to embarrassed to even look at him. Blaine looked up and Kurt pulled Blaine in to a hug. "I'm so sorry Blaine" Kurt said. Blaine pulled away and looked into Kurt's eyes making him look back. "This is in no way your fault" Blaine said gesturing towards his face and then pulling Kurt back in to a hug.

"Is your nose broken" Kurt asked pulling away and looking at Blaine's nose. "No, I don't think so" Blaine said. Looking both ways down the corridor to make sure that no one was watching them and then moved in and gave Kurt a kiss.

Kurt pulled away first and smiled at Blaine, he hoped that Blaine felt the same way Kurt felt. Blaine smiled and he didn't care that it hurt his nose when he smiled the pain felt good when he was smiling at the one he loved.

Kurt and Blaine walked down the corridor then turned the corner. They walked towards the exit door which were just down the hall and down some stairs.

Then Suddenly Karofsky came around the corner and Blaine saw Kurt's eyes full with hate instantly. He waited until he was about to go past and then stepped in front of him blocking him from going past.

"What's wrong with you Karofsky? You just had to go to far didn't you?" Kurt yelled and Blaine looked scared. He didn't know what Karofsky was going to say or do next. But Blaine couldn't just stand there and watch whatever it is happen. Blaine walked in between them trying to stop Kurt from doing something stupid.

Blaine whispered to Kurt. "What the hell are you doing Kurt? Just leave it, its fine" but Blaine was terrified that Kurt was going to get himself hurt.

"Blaine it's not fine, I'm not going to let this idiot push us around anymore, it's gone to far" Kurt said pushing Blaine aside and staring at Dave who didn't look happy. "What did you just call me?" Karofsky sad stepping towards Kurt.

Blaine pushed Karofsky back away from Kurt. "Don't touch him" Blaine said getting mad at everything that was happening.

"Shut up Anderson" Karofsky said and pushed Blaine back causing Blaine to fall to the floor. "That's it!" Kurt screamed and punched Karofsky square in the nose and he gave out a whimper.

Karofsky looked back up slowly and gave Kurt a dirty glare moving towards Kurt. He reached him giving Kurt a big shove sending him backwards. "Kurt!" Blaine said urgently. Kurt managed to look back and see that he was falling towards the stairs but he couldn't stop himself and managed to get one word out before he went tumbling down.

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine couldn't move he was stuck lying on the floor, he couldn't move. He could feel a volcano of tears rolling down his face as soon as Kurt started to fall. Blaine just wanted to get up and run to Kurt just hoping that he will be ok, but he couldn't remember how to use his legs all he could do whisper the same word over and over again.

"Kurt?"

And for some reason Blaine felt that he could have stop it from happening and if Kurt wasn't ok Blaine would never forgive himself.

* * *

**Hope you like that chapter **** xxplease review!xx**

**I'll update as soon at I can xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey thanks to the people who favorite/followed/reviewed this story – love you guys :D**

**So hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

Kurt slowly opened his eyes letting his eyes adjust to the light of the room. Kurt couldn't remember what had happened, all he knew that his head hurt like hell. Kurt groaned bringing his hand to his head closing his eyes again. He tried to sit up but he felt hands pushing him back down again. Kurt could hear a faint familiar voice telling him to stay lying down but couldn't make out who it was.

Kurt tried to open his eyes again but he couldn't, his eye lids felt like they weighed a ton. Kurt could feel himself falling back to sleep. The darkness getting a hold of him and Kurt fell back in to the world of dreams.

Kurt woke again and felt a little better than he had before, Kurt waited for a minute before trying to open his eyes again slowly lifting his eye lids reveling his room. Kurt turned his head to the side and saw Blaine sitting in a chair next to his bed. Blaine must have been there a while, he had fallen asleep his head drooping over the top of the chair. Kurt smiled and tried to sit up again his head suddenly filled with pain but Kurt force himself to sit up anyway.

Kurt looked at Blaine who was still sleeping. He shuffled towards Blaine lifting his hand and stroking Blaine's face. Kurt could feel that his cheek was wet signifying that he had been crying.

What happened? Kurt thought to himself.

Blaine squirmed in the chair and Kurt backed away from him sitting back on the bed. Kurt watched as Blaine open his eyes his eyes going wider when he saw Kurt.

"Kurt?" Blaine mumbled moving towards Kurt. "Yeah Blaine it's me" Kurt replied confused. Blaine leaped of the chair and grabbed Kurt pulling him into his arms. Kurt held on to Blaine as he started to break down and cry.

"Come on, the Blaine I know doesn't cry" Kurt soothed rubbing his hand on Blaine's back. Blaine pulled back and looked up at Kurt putting his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "You scared me Kurt" Blaine said. Kurt stared at Blaine wondering what the hell he was on about. "What happened?" Kurt asked curiously. "You don't remember?" Blaine asked concerned.

"I remember me and you talking to Karofsky then nothing" Kurt said and Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand. "You punched Karofsky so he pushed you back, but you went back to far, there were stairs…". Blaine couldn't say any more it was to hard to talk about.

Blaine pulled Kurt back in to a hug holding him tight. "Blaine, it ok I'm fine, looks at me" Kurt said pushing Blaine off of him gently. He felt Blaine resisting him from pulling him off but eventually was able to push him off slowly. Blaine looked in to Kurt's eyes he saw Blaine calm down a little.

"Did I go to the hospital?" Kurt asked. "No, the school nurse had a look at you and said that you were fine you just hit your head and then helped you home and said you have to stay in bed for a couple of days. I'm going to be here the whole time" Blaine said looking determined.

"I love you Blaine" Kurt said smirking.

"I love you too Kurt" Blaine said bringing Kurt back in to a hug again.

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

Blaine was so glad that Kurt was ok.

When Kurt fell down those stairs Blaine felt like his life had just ended and when Kurt said he loved him it was like he came back alive. Kurt looked exhausted. "Why don't you go back to sleep? You look exhausted" Blaine said lying Kurt back down on the bed and laying next to him. "Yeah I'm tired, what time is it?" Kurt asked and Blaine took out his phone and looked at the time.

"It's midnight" Blaine said putting his phone away again.

Blaine watched Kurt close his eyes. He was asleep in a matter of minutes which left Blaine to just lay there. Blaine couldn't sleep; all he thought of when he closed his eyes was Kurt falling down those stairs. That's what he had dreamed about before but Blaine didn't want to worry Kurt right now, he way to fragile.

Blaine slowly rolled out of the bed trying not to wake Kurt. He walked to Kurt's desk and pulled out the chair that was tucked under it. He sat down and listened to the voices that were outside. Blaine wondered what they were doing out at this time. Suddenly Blaine noticed that he knew the voices. Blaine got up and ran to Kurt's bedroom window getting there just as something came smashing through the other side.

Blaine got thrown backwards feeling something make contact with his head. Blaine landed on the floor and just laid there confused of what had just happened. Blaine could hear laughter from outside as it got fainter and fainter until it was gone altogether.

Kurt was suddenly by his side. Blaine didn't even know that Kurt had woken up but he must have been with all that racket. "Blaine oh my god your heads bleeding are you ok?" Kurt said almost to fast to understand. "Yeah I'm fine what the hell was that?" Blaine said still a little confused and shocked. Kurt got up and looked around the room and then spotted something.

Kurt walked towards it then bent down picking it up. "It's a stone with a piece of paper around it" Kurt said walking back towards Blaine kneeling back down next to him and handing him the paper covered stone. Blaine unwrapped the paper from the stone and read it out loud. "You deserved what you got today fag's" Blaine read getting more angry with every word. He felt dizzy and began to feel himself falling backwards but he felt kurt support holding him up.

"Blaine you have to stay awake" Kurt's voice made him come back.

Blaine growled once he felt a little better and closed his eyes but opened them quickly when he once again saw Kurt falling down the stairs. Blaine wondered if he was going to have to re-live that moment every time he closed his eyes for the rest of his life.

"I can't do this any more Kurt" Blaine said slowly getting up and sitting on the bed. Kurt's eyes widened. "What do you mean? Are you breaking up with me?" Kurt asked his eyes already getting watery.

"No, of course not, but I just can't handle Karofsky and his friends any more there must be something we can do" Blaine said bringing his hand to his head wiping some of the blood off his face. Kurt walked out of his room and then came back with some tissue and started to wipe some of the blood off Blaine's face.

"I don't know, but we could probably think of something" Kurt said and Blaine smiled a little. "I think that we could think of something that can take Karofsky down" Blaine said his smile going a little wider.

"Blaine you're so devious" Kurt said dropping the tissue and pushing Blaine backwards on to the bed. "But what about the window?" Blaine remembered. Kurt smiled.

"Forget about the window" Kurt said leaning down to kiss Blaine. "Look whose devious now" Blaine said as Kurt and Blaine's lips touched.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I'm a bit busy with school at the moment but should update every weekend from now on **

**Xxplease review!xx **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey **

**sorry didn't update last week :( so busy only had time to update one fanfic and I choose emotional scars sorry :(**

**sorry its Blaine's POV again but its easier to write for Blaine than it is for Kurt but here you go :D**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Blaine's POV

Blaine had stayed up all night thinking of ways that they could take down Karofsky. Some had been simple and some had been cruel but none of them were was five In the morning and Kurt had fallen back to sleep about three which left Blaine to think about this on his own. His mind was going wild with ideas the problem was that none of those ideas would work.

Blaine's head was killing him. He put his hand to the back of his head feeling the large bump that had formed there. He turned and looked toward the broken window. The glass was still all over the floor. Blaine got up from where he was sitting and walked up to the window trying to avoid the glass so he didn't cut his feet.

Blaine stared out in to the darkness of the night and sighed at how beautiful the stars looked, but how damaged the world was.

Blaine bent down and started to pick up all the glass that was on the floor as quietly as he could. Blaine didn't want to wake up Kurt he had been exhausted he needed to sleep. Once Blaine had gathered all the glass and put it in to a large pile. Blaine walked out of Kurt's bedroom

Blaine walked down the stairs hoping that no one will be up at this time.

Blaine walked in to the kitchen and is so relieved that no one was there. He walked in to the hallway and opened the cupboard. Blaine was at the Hummel's so much that he knew where everything was. Blaine pulled out a dustpan and brush and some bin bags.

He knew that the bin bags wouldn't do any good but he didn't have anything else that he could use. Blaine made his way back up the stairs.

He then walked up to the pile of glass and began to scoop it up putting it in the bin bags.

Once he had done, Blaine put the bin bag to the side and walked up to the bed. Blaine stood over Kurt admiring the way the he slept like there was nothing wrong, the only thing Blaine didn't like was that Kurt had to wake up to this world.

Blaine stood there for a few minutes until Kurt woke up saw Blaine,

Then Kurt began to scream.

* * *

**Kurt POV**

Kurt began to wake and opened his eyes. Kurt panicked when he saw someone looming over him. He screamed trying to ward off the person that was above him. Blaine came in to vision and Kurt calmed down. Kurt automatically felt embarrassed and it was obvious that he had scared him. Kurt could see that Blaine was shaking.

"Sorry Blaine, why were you looming over me like that?" Kurt said reaching out to Blaine pulling him on to the bed next to him. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I was just watching you, you're so cute when you sleep, sorry if I scared you" Blaine said smiling.

"Your face" Kurt said laughing putting a hand on Blaine's face. Blaine smiled. "Your's was funnier, AHHHHHRRRR" Blaine mimicked quietly making them both fall in to hysterics.

Once they had calmed down Kurt looked at the time on his phone which was sitting on his bedside table.

"It's almost six" Kurt said staring at Blaine. Kurt sighed and rolled out of bed walking towards his chest of draws.

"Where do you think your going? Were not going to school today" Blaine said getting off the bed and walking towards Kurt grabbing him by the waist pulling him towards him.

Kurt could feel Blaine against him and made a small groaning sound.

"Blaine stop, I'm not going to school but I think that we should go out for the day" Kurt said but Blaine pulled Kurt further in to him making Kurt groan even louder. It wasn't that Kurt didn't like it, he did but his parents were home and they would never do it when they were in the house.

"Blaine please stop, my parents are home were going to get caught and then we'll scar their minds forever" Kurt laughed.

Blaine slowly let go and Kurt felt Blaine turn him around. Kurt faced Blaine and Blaine was giving him is irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"Don't make me feel guilty" Kurt said giving his best puppy eyes but his would never be as good as Blaine's.

Kurt pull his hands around Blaine putting his lips to his Blaine's ear. "Maybe later" Kurt teased walking away from him to his chest of draws again pulling out the clothes that he was going to wear for their day out.

Kurt was just hoping that nothing was going to go wrong.

Kurt looked at the broken window and was glad that it wasn't winter. He looked to the floor noticing that all the glass was gone. Blaine must have cleared it up.

"Aw Blaine did you clear that up for me" Kurt said smiling.

"Yeah I didn't want you to hurt yourself" Blaine said looking to the black bin bag that was sitting under the window. The sun was starting to coming up through the window making shadows dance around the room.

"Blaine so where do you want to go?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled.

"It's your day you can choose where we go" Blaine said making Kurt feel like the luckiest person in the world.

"I know the perfect place that we can go" Kurt said with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! :D**

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed/ favorite / followed this story it means a lot :D **

**xxplease reviewxx **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys,**

**I'm so sorry that it's been so long D:**

**I know that I've been updating Emotional scars a lot more that this one and it's not because I'm finished with this one it's because I'm having huge writers block with this Fanfic and I have so many ideas for emotional scars :( I'm sorry please forgive me!**

**But here you go :D hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

Blaine didn't have a clue about where he and Kurt were going. They had just gotten in to the car and Kurt had started driving to a place of the unknown. Kurt had been smiling for the past five minutes so they must be close to where they were going.

"What are you smiling at" Blaine asked Kurt started to laugh taking a quick glance at Blaine before putting his attention back on to the road. "I just know that your going to love where were going that's all" Kurt said taking another quick glance at Blaine again.

Blaine smiled wondering where he was taking him because he didn't have a clue.

"Oh, will I now" Blaine teased putting his hand on Kurt's leg and giving it a little squeeze making Kurt squirm a little. Blaine leaned back in to his seat and looked out of the window at the sparkling sun. Blaine smiled thinking that it was the perfect day to go out. The perfect day to just get away from the world even if it is for just one day.

Kurt turned to Blaine. "Close you eyes" Kurt said with a smug smile on his face.

Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"I don't trust you" Blaine said closing his eyes with a big smirk on his face. Kurt watched both the road and Blaine intently trying to see if he dared to peek.

The car turned in to what must be a car park, Blaine listened to the sound of the stones crunching underneath the wheels and about two minutes later the car came to a stop.

Blaine could hear Kurt get out of the car and walk around coming to a stop just outside of his door making him feel nervous.

The car door next to him opened and a cool breeze washed over Blaine sending a shiver down his spine. Kurt helped Blaine out of the car, Kurt laughing as Blaine nearly fell out of the car.

Blaine managed to stand up straight and then he could suddenly hear could hear scream's in the background.

Blaine's eyes flew open. "Oh my god" Blaine said laughing excitedly.

"Do you like it?" Kurt asked with a smile on his face.

"I love Kurt, how did you know that I love theme parks?" Blaine said pulling Kurt in to a hug holding on to him for as long as he could.

Kurt pulled away and looked in to Blaine's eyes smiling. "What don't I know about you?"

Blaine tugged on Kurt's arm.

"Come on let's go" Blaine said eagerly

"Blaine you're just like a child" Kurt laughed and Blaine stopped smiling.

"You do know everything about me don't you, now come on" Blaine said and tugged on Kurt's arm again.

Blaine ran with Kurt all the way to the entrance, he never though that Kurt would ever think about bringing him to a theme park because he knew that Kurt hated them.

**Kurt's POV**

Kurt was so glad that Blaine was enjoying this.

He and Blaine needed a break from it all and Kurt knew that Blaine loved theme parks. He found out that this one was here for a couple of weeks and thought, why not?

Kurt thought that he would take him to a place where they didn't know anyone and hopefully wont get any trouble from anyone.

Blaine and Kurt walked down the path looking up at all the rides that where all around them.

They had been there for hours and Blaine had ridden practically all the rides Kurt had just watched most of them Kurt hated roller coasters.

Blaine had won Kurt a big pink teddy bear and Kurt felt silly carrying it around but he had to admit, he did love it.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "You look exhausted do you want to go now?"

Blaine shook his head. "I don't want this day to end" Blaine whined pulling Kurt in to a hug.

"Me neither but we have to go sometime Blaine" Kurt said resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine pulled away and nodded. "Ok, let's go beautiful" Blaine said smiling.

Blaine and Kurt joined hands and walked out of the park. Kurt loved his hand being joined with Blaine's warm hands.

It made life seem simple.

Once they reached the car Kurt slipped in to the driver's seat and waited for Blaine to get in to the passenger's seat. Once he had, Kurt pulled out of the car park and they regrettably headed back for home.

"Thank you for today Kurt" Blaine said and Kurt could see that he was trying to stay awake.

"It's fine Blaine, I had a great day" Kurt smiled and Blaine smiled back.

"I love you so much Kurt" Blaine said and Kurt's heart skipped a beat like it always did when Blaine aid that. "I love you too Blaine" Kurt said quickly leaning over and giving him a peck on the lips.

Kurt smiled as Blaine fell a sleep.

Kurt's smile lived all the way home before dying when the car came to a stop outside his house.

Kurt wished that they went and did this kind of thing every day, but at least they would always have this day in their hearts until the next time they went out.

Kurt looked back over at Blaine and the everlasting smile returned.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**xxplease review!xx**

**Thanks to all the people who have Reviewed / favorite / followed this Fanfic it does mean a lot! :D xx**

**I'll update soon! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey,**

**Thanks to all that people that has Favourite/ Reviewed/ Followed this fanfic it means a lot! xx **

**But here it is :D xx**

**Hope that you enjoy this chapter :) xx**

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

Blaine's eyes opened slowly. He turned over expecting to see Kurt but all he found was a note on his pillow telling him that he had gone home. Blaine sighed and turned on to his side so that he could see his clock that was on his bed side table.

It was 6:30 in the morning.

Blaine sat up and looked towards the pile of clothes that was laying next to his bed. Kurt must have put them out for him to wear for the day.

Blaine signed not wanting to go to school he and Kurt had an amazing day yesterday and he wished that they could just go back and then never leave.

Once Blaine had gotten dressed he ran down the stairs hoping to see his parents. But as always they were nowhere to be seen.

Blaine picked up his school bag and flung it over his shoulder before heading toward the front door. He stepped out in to the cool air and looked up at the plain blue sky, he smiled and brought his head back to the earth.

Blaine walked to his front gate and pulled it open he walked out in to he street smiling when he saw Kurt's car parked out front. He ran to Kurt's car and pulled open the passenger's side door and jumped in.

Blaine saw Kurt smile before he pulled out in to the road.

"Why didn't you come in?" Blaine asked and Kurt shrugged. "I wanted it to be a surprise I guess, but now that I think about it the surprise is pretty lousy" Kurt said giggling, stopping when he saw that Blaine wasn't laughing with him.

"Kurt you are the best surprise that any person could ever have" Blaine said running his hand down Kurt's leg.

Kurt laughed and then tried to shake Blaine's hand off of his leg while trying to keep both hands on the wheel.

"Blaine not while I'm driving" Kurt said giggling. Blaine took his hands off of Kurt's leg and looked at Kurt with his best puppy dog eyes, Kurt always gave in to puppy dog eyes.

"Awww don't give me puppy dog eyes you know that I can't resist them" Kurt said giving Blaine a quick glance before putting his eyes back on to the road.

"Fine then" Blaine whined playfully and the stared out the window smirking as they pulled in to the car park of McKinley. The car stopped and Blaine got out the car quickly before running around to the other side if the care and opened the door for Kurt. Kurt smiled and got out of the car looping his arms in to Blaine's and holding him close. Blaine could feel eyes glaring their way and buried his head in to Kurt's shoulder before smiling to himself.

They pulled away from each other and closed Kurt's door before Kurt locked the car.

"Hey queer's PDA's are not welcome here" a jock said blocking their path.

"I've noticed" Blaine whispered just loud enough for the jock to hear making him growl. Blaine felt Kurt elbow him in a warning to stop but it was hard to when he just wanted to scream at everyone to leave them alone. "Why don't you say that to my face" the jock said moving closer to Blaine until he was towering over him.

Blaine felt nervous and didn't say anything but if Kurt wasn't here he would have said a hell of a lot. The jock pushed Blaine backwards and he heard Kurt gasp before Blaine made contact with the ground.

Blaine turned on to his back and looked up at the jock who was still towering over him. The jock walked around Blaine and stopped right beside him and with a smile he brought his leg back before swinging it hitting Blaine in the stomach.

Blaine curled in to a ball his eyes shut tight the pain in his stomach making it hard for him to breathe. Blaine waited for the next kick but it never came. Blaine slowly opened his eyes and noticed that the jock had started to walk away but not before giving Kurt a small shove.

Once that jock was gone Kurt ran over to Blaine who was still on the floor. Blaine had his hand where the jock had kicked him. Kurt managed to help Blaine get up and they walked over to a wall and sat down.

Blaine looked at Kurt properly for the first time since that had happened and noticed that he was crying. "Kurt don't cry, did he hurt you?" Blaine asked getting ready to chase the jock and take him down.

"No Blaine, he hurt you" Kurt sobbed gesturing to Blaine's stomach. "Kurt I'm fine I promise" Blaine said pulling him in to a hug again hoping that the jock wouldn't come back.

Kurt pulled back and looked towards Blaine's stomach again.

"Can I have a look then?" Kurt said but then smiled at how ridicules he thought he sounded.

Blaine smiled thinking that it was cute that Kurt wanted to see if he was ok but the truth was that he wasn't, his stomach hurt like hell and there was defiantly going to be a bruise. Blaine didn't want him to see it but he would see it anyway whether he wanted to or not.

Blaine hoped for the best and slowly pulled up his shirt revealing a huge bruise in the middle of his stomach. Kurt gasped and Blaine looked down and he was surprised at how fast the bruise had formed.

Blaine put his shirt down quickly and tried to calm Kurt down who had started to freak out. "That ass-hole" Kurt yelled making Blaine's eyes go wide with surprise. Kurt Hummel does not swear.

"Kurt look at me, calm down" Blaine said with his on Kurt's shoulders. "It's ok" Blaine continued. "It's not ok Blaine, just look at what he did to you" Kurt said more tear sliding down his face.

"Look Kurt It was my fault that he pushed me over, I shouldn't have said anything" Blaine said taking hold of Kurt's hand and giving it a squeeze. "That was not your fault" Kurt said as the bell went for the start of school.

Blaine didn't let go of Kurt's hand and they started to walk to Kurt's class first then Blaine walked himself to his, conscious of what could be around each corner.

Blaine finally reached his class and pulled open the door. Walking inside hearing the same thing he heard every time he walked in to one of his classes.

"Blaine you're late" followed by sniggering and a few voices whispering "queer" from different places all around the classroom. Which left Blaine thinking the same thing he always did.

'It's only an hour before he could see Kurt again'. And that's all that kept Blaine going.

* * *

**Hope that you enjoyed this chapter :D**

**xxplease review!xx **

**update as soon as I can!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey,**

**I'm so sorry it's been so long, I didn't forget I promise, so don't hate me.**

**I think that it might be time that I start to bring this Fanfic to an end :(**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

**Kurt POV**

The day went slowly after the incident that had happened that morning, it was hard for Kurt to focus on his work. All he had on his mind was the image of the jock kicking Blaine in the stomach. It replayed over and over in his head like a short film on replay.

It made Kurt angry just thinking about them touching Blaine like that. Kurt's hands turned to fists but then he slowly he calmed down and he released his hand. He looked at the clock, it was finally almost the end of school. Kurt watched the clock intently waiting the clock hand to reach the top.

Once the bell rang and Kurt jumped up and walked out in to the hallway as fast as he could. Keeping his eyes wide open trying to find Blaine in among the crowd of school children.

Kurt heard someone call him from behind. Kurt swivelled around on his heels looking behind him seeing Blaine walking towards him.

"Hey" Kurt said walking forward to go and join him. Once they reached each other Kurt looked around nervously before pulling Blaine in to a short hug. Kurt pulled back quickly.

Kurt noticed the concern on Blaine's face and looked down. "I don't want you to get hurt again Blaine" Kurt groaned feeling a little stupid. Blaine sighed.

"Do you know how much I'm scared of getting hurt again?" Blaine said taking hold of Kurt's shoulders. Kurt shook his head.

"This much" Blaine said pulling Kurt in to a kiss in the middle of the hallway. Kurt closed his eyes not caring that everyone had probably stopped to stare.

Blaine backed off smiling. Kurt's heart was pounding. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and smiled.

"You want to go back to mine?" Kurt asked as the walked towards the exit holding hands ignoring all the people who were discreetly staring at them.

"Sure, don't I always" Blaine said smirking cockily and giving Kurt a nudge. "Don't even go there Blaine Anderson" Kurt said narrowing his eyes playfully. They stepped out in to the sun that shined down on them covering them with bright light.

They walked toward their parking space and then suddenly Kurt stopped.

"What is it?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt

"Where the hell is my car?" Kurt said letting go of Blaine's hand and covered his eyes hoping that when he took them away that his car would be back in the parking space they way that they had left it.

Kurt took his hands away from his face but it was still gone. "Kurt we'll find it" Blaine said trying to comfort Kurt.

"No we wont Blaine, what am I going to do?" Kurt said and it was obvious that he was in shock.

They both walked up to the space where Kurt's cars should be seeing that there was something on the ground being kept in place by a rock.

"Wait here" Blaine said and Kurt nodded and stayed where he was.

Blaine walked up to the rock and looked down.

"It's a note" Blaine yelled to Kurt.

Kurt walked to Blaine and looked down at the note.

Blaine sighed.

"I'm sorry Kurt" Blaine said once he had read the note that had one single word written on it. "P.D.A" Kurt said and then backed off.

"This isn't happening" Kurt continued shaking his head and then started to walk away from the parking space toward the school gates he just wanted to get out of there.

"Kurt wait" Blaine called with worry in his voice. Blaine started running after him.

"Were just going to have to walk then aren't we" Kurt said turning to looked at Blaine who looked as if he was about to stopped and turned to Blaine putting is hands on his shoulders.

"Do you know how much I care about them stealing my car just because of who we are Blaine?" Kurt said with a sympathetic looked on his face, he didn't want Blaine to blame himself for what had happened.

Blaine shook his head still looking upset.

"This much" Kurt said pulling him in to a kiss just as Blaine had done to him earlier. Kurt backed off and stared and Blaine who was now smiling.

"Thank you" Blaine said running his hand down the side of Kurt's cheek.

"So do you want to walk back to mine then?" Kurt asked gesturing for Blaine to start walking. Blaine smiled and walked past Kurt. "Lets go" Blaine said.

They reached Kurt's house and they walked in to the garden. Kurt looked in to the window of his house and sighed. "Dad must have decided to do a double shift even though I told him not to" Kurt said opening the door and walking in to the empty house.

"You want to go to your room?" Blaine asked. "Yeah sure" Kurt said starting up the stairs. "So what are you going to tell your dad about the car?" Blaine asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know" Kurt said remembering that he was going to have to tell his dad that his car had been stolen.

"I'll tell him tomorrow but I'm going to leave the note part out I don't want to worry" Kurt continued.

"I'll help you tell him if you want" Blaine suggested pulling Kurt in to his bedroom and pushing him down on to the bed.

"Yeah, thanks Blaine" Kurt said as the started to kiss.

* * *

**Hope that you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**xxplease review!xx**

**thanks to anyone that has Reviewed/ Followed / Favourite this Fanfic it means a lot to me! :) **

**I'll update soon! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey,**

**Sorry it's been so long xx**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

**This is going to be the last chapter :( , I enjoyed writing this and I hope you liked it! Thank you to every one who was supportive.**

**Hope you like the ending xx**

**Here it is! :) xx**

* * *

Blaine POV

Blaine's eyes flew open and he shot in to the upright position, he was drenched with sweat. He panted trying to calm himself down. He looked at Kurt who he must have woken.

"Oh my god Blaine are you ok?" Kurt blurted out in concern. Blaine looked at Kurt apologetically. "I'm sorry Kurt I didn't mean to wake you, I-I just had a nightmare that's all I'm fine" Blaine said wiping the sweat from his face.

They both laid in Kurt's bed both a little confused of what was going on.

"You don't look ok" Kurt said bring him closer and hugging him keeping him close. Blaine sighed, he had dreamt about losing Kurt, the one thing that he fear the most coming true had made him feel a little vulnerable.

Kurt let go of Blaine and he got up and turned to Kurt. "Do you mind if I have a shower?" Blaine asked looking towards the bathroom that connected to Kurt's room. "Um yeah sure" Kurt said getting up and walking to a draw opposite the bed opening it and pulling out a towel.

He handed it to Blaine and he walked towards the bathroom door just wanting to wash the dream away.

Blaine turned on the shower and started to remove his clothes. He took off the last piece of clothing before stepping in to the shower. He felt the warm water dribble down his skin and it felt relieving.

He smiled and looked at the bathroom door. "Kurt?" he yelled sticking his head out of the shower so that Kurt could hear him properly.

"Yeah?" Kurt yelled back walking until he was just outside the bathroom door. "Do you want to come in here with me?" Blaine said with a little swing to his voice. Even though he couldn't see Kurt he knew that he was smiling.

"Um, are you sure?" Kurt asked with a nervous hint to his voice. "Yeah of course" Blaine replied softly. Kurt walked in and began to remove his clothes smiling at the sight of his boyfriend dripping wet in the shower and the wet curls on his head making in look adorable.

Blaine watched as Kurt slowly stepped in to the shower and joined him. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. Kurt removed the curls from Blaine's face and smiled again. Blaine moved even closer.

"I love you" Blaine said as their lips touched. "I love you too Blaine" Kurt replied in-between kisses.

Blaine backed away and looked in to Kurt's eyes.

"I want to move" Blaine said his arms still around Kurt's waist. "What? Move, move where?" Kurt's said with a confused look on his face.

"Kurt, I want to move school, move to a place where we will both be accepted for who we are" Blaine said with desperation. "Are you not sick of all this crap happening to us all the time? Being hurt, your car being stolen and the bedroom window being broken?" Blaine continued.

Kurt looked away from Blaine then brought his eyes back to him. "Yeah, you're right" Kurt said nodding his mouth turning up in to a smile. The thought of getting away from that school made Blaine's heart jump.

"So are we going to do it? Are we going to move?" Blaine asked hopeful. Kurt nodded and replied moving his head so that both of their foreheads were touching. "Yeah were going to move" Kurt said the thought of leaving that terrible school was a little overwhelming.

Blaine giggled and held on to Kurt tighter pulling him back up against him again.

There was a knock on the bathroom door and both the boys jumped.

"Who is it?" Kurt asked trying to sound natural and to keep upright from the scare. "It's dad, just wanted to let you know that I'm home, are you ok?" Bert asked from behind the door.

"Yeah I'm fine dad, but there's something I need to tell you later ok?" Kurt replied quickly just wanting him to leave but he wanted to let him know that he needed to let him know about the car. "Yeah I'll be downstairs went you want to talk" Bert said and Blaine could hear him walking away slowly from the door.

"Oh and by the way, hey Blaine I hope you're not being appropriate in there" Blaine's eyes widened. How did he know?

"Your stuff is out here" Bert said answering the question before he was able to ask it. "Yes, sir we are" Blaine asked a little embarrassed.

"Blaine what have I said about calling me sir, it's Bert" he said. "Dad will you just leave please?" Kurt said going red. Blaine giggled and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. They heard Bert laugh before hearing the bedroom door shut.

Kurt sighed and turned to Blaine. "I'm so sorry" Kurt said rubbing his face hoping that if he did that he would just disappear. "Don't worry about it babe" Blaine said kissing him on the forehead and stepping out of the shower grabbing the towel that Kurt had got for him. He wrapped it around his waist and looked around locating another towel on the towel rack and handing it to Kurt who did the same and wrapped it around his waist.

* * *

Once they had gotten dressed they walked down stairs and in to the living room where Bert was sitting. Bert looked up at Kurt.

"If what you want to talk about is your car, then I already know" Bert said with a sad smile on his face.

Kurt looked confused. "But how did you find out?" Kurt asked sitting down next to Bert. He looked at Kurt and then at Blaine.

"The police called saying that they found your car completely smashed down at the park" Bert explained. "But it's ok because I was going to get you a new one for your birthday anyway" he smiled.

Kurt looked at Blaine then at Bert and nodded.

"Dad me and Blaine want to move schools, is that ok?" Kurt asked hopefully.

Bert looked sympathetically at Kurt and Blaine before nodding. "Of course you can" he said taking Kurt's hand, he obviously knew what was happening at school.

"I'm here for you if you need me Kurt you know that" Bert said hugging Kurt.

Bert let go of Kurt and looked at Blaine. "I'm here for you to Blaine, if you need to talk or anything you just ask" he said and Blaine nodded with a smile.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt walked hand in hand towards their new school. The school where they would hopefully fit in and they would never see Karofsky again.

Their day had been hopeful and they had already made a load of new friends. At the end of the day they met and waited for Bert to come and pick them both up.

"So what do you think?" Blaine asked smiling.

"I think that it's going to be a lot better here" Kurt said holding Blaine in his arms.

"Yeah so do I" Blaine said leaning in catching Kurt's lips and they began to kiss.

They both leaned back looking at the school. The good thing about this school was that most of the people here were also gay which meant they had freedom to be who they were and not have to conceal their feelings.

They both smiled looking back at each other.

"This is good for us" Blaine said and Kurt nodded bringing his hand up and running it through Blaine's hair.

They kiss.

* * *

**I really hope you like the ending! if you don't i apologise :( xx  
**

**xxplease review!xx**

**If you haven't read Emotional scars you might like that if you liked this :D xx**

**Thank you to all the people that reviewed / followed / favoured this story it means a lot to me!**


End file.
